


it's so loud in my head

by Ziamsings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ziam Fluff, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, ziam, ziam palik - Freeform, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsings/pseuds/Ziamsings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam thinks Zayns a really cute bartender and even though Zayn wont admit it, he finds Liam cute too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's so loud in my head

**Author's Note:**

> yay i finally finished a fic lmao! i hope you enjoy! please leave feedback and kudos! x
> 
> special shout out to my best friend Clea for editing!

Zayn is turning to his right to finish wiping down the bar when a deep voice calls from behind.

“Bartender?” He hears.

“Yeah?” He turns around to look at the handsome man leaning on the bar. His plaid shirt is rolled up to his elbows, with one button open to expose some chest hair. His short hair combed over to one side and four blocky chevrons sitting on his forearms.

“Three buds and one sex on the beach please.” He orders with a pleasant smile.

“Sure thing.” Zayn plays it cool starting on the drinks. He knocks off the beers first and turns to finish up the sex on the beach. When Zayn finishes, he hands the drink over and the man hands his card to Zayn to start a tab.

“Name?” Zayn asks.

“Liam.” He answered and smiles once more before walking over to a table to hand three other men their drinks.

Zayn opens up his tab and continues to help everyone else. When he finally gets some down time, he slips his phone out and flips through his notifications. He sees a message from his mom inviting him to her house to celebrate his little sister’s birthday. He accepts and turns back around when he hears his name again.

 

“Bartender?” Calls the same man standing across the bar.

“Zayn.” Zayn says

“Sorry?” Liam asks.

“Zay- my name, Zayn.” He repeats himself.

“Sorry, Zayn.” Liam smiles.

“What can I do for you?” Zayn moves around on trying to avoid Liams gaze.

“Five shots.” Liam orders.

“Of?” Zayn asks reaching down to grab five glasses.

“Fireball.” Liam says.

“Comin’ up.” Zayn nods pouring the alcohol in the glasses. When he looks up he sees liam walking back over to his table. Zayn sighs grabbing a tray placing the drinks on top and making his way over to the table.

“Five shots.” He says placing them down. A man with curly hair hands them around.

“This one is for you Zayn.” Liam says handing one to Zayn.

“Thanks, but I can’t drink on the job.” Zayn shakes his head.

“I don’t see your boss.” Liam smiles.

“You don’t know how my boss looks.” Zayn scoffs.

“Come on.” Liam smiles.

“Fine.” Zayn sighs clinking his glass with the others and taking the shot. He puts his glass back on the tray along with the other empty ones.

“Another!” Liam shouts. The men around him cheering along.

“Only one for me.” Zayn says.

“Sure.” Liam smiles.

Sure enough “one” turns into three more but Zayn says no after the third knowing he has to drive himself home. When Liam’s friends leave he moves to the bar and orders another beer. He sits at the bar watching the game as Zayn helps a few other people.

“Who’s your favorite team?” Liam asks.

“Team?” Zayn looks up.

“Soccer team.” Liam chuckles.

“I don’t watch sports.” Zayn shakes his head as he continues adding ice to the coolers.

“Why is that?” Liam leans in a bit.

“I dont get it.” Zayn shrugs.

“Ah I see.” Liam leans back in his chair smiling.

“What?” Zayn crosses his arms.

“What what?” Liam asks.

“Why the smile?” Zayn squints.

“Soccer isn’t hard to understand.” Liam shrugs bitting on his lip.

“It’s not, I just don’t care for it.” Zayn says.

“But you work in a sports bar?” Liam chuckles.

“That’s different.” Zayn shakes his head going back to work.

“Not really.” Liams smile widens.

“Yes.” Zayn says moving to a costumer across the bar, then he makes his way back to Liam to fill back up his beer.

“Why do you work here?” Liam asks.

“Excuse me?” Zayn asks.

“No need to get offensive, it’s just a question.” Liam holds up his hands.

“I like my job.” Zayn huffs.

“I didn’t say you didn’t.” Liam shakes his head.

“You were implying that.” Zayn says.

“By asking why you work here?” Liam chuckles.

“You have a smart mouth.” Zayn snaps.

“You don’t like that?” Liam asks.

“Nope.” Zayn says.

“I think you do.” Liam leans in toward Zayn smiling.

“You don’t know me.” Zayn shakes his head.

“Let me get to know you.” Liam shrugs.

“I don’t like dudes.” Zayn looks away.

“Hmm.” Liams smiles and sips his beer.

“What?” Zayn asks.

“mm.” Liam shrugs continuing to drink his beer.

“What!?” Zayn demands leaning over the bar.

“I’m good at reading people.” Liam say wiping his mouth.

“So?” Zayn shrugs. He tries not to watch Liams tongue as it pokes out to lick at his lips.

“You’re lying.” Liam says lowly.

“What’s it to you?” Zayn asks.

“I like dudes.” Liam shrugs.

“Again, so?” Zayn snorts.

“I’m into you.” Liam leans in closer.

“So is everyone else.” Zayn leans away.

“I like the confidence.” Liam chuckles.

“Look at me sweetheart.” Zayn smirks.

“I am.” Liams eyes look over Zayns body.

“Stop.” Zayn tries to hide his pink cheeks..

“Stop what?” Liam smirks.

“That.” Zayn squints.

“Fine, can I pay my tab?” Liam asks drinking more of his beer and returning his eyes to the game. Zayn suddenly feels disappointed and reluctantly hands over Liams card. Liam slips it into his wallet scanning the tv and drinking more of his beer. Zayn hears someone calling to him from down the bar and he goes over to help them. He fixes up their drink taking their card and returning to the spot Liam sat. He looks around the bar when he realizes Liam had left. He sees Liam walking out the doors and Zayn acts before thinking and goes after him.

“Liam!” Zayn calls stopping Liam from slipping into his car.

“Yeah?” Liam answers.

“You forgot- um- you forgot uh-” Zayn looks down at his empty hands.

“You?” He hears Liam say. Zayn blushes again and look up to find Liam walking over.

“My shift ends at ten.” Zayn says.

“And?” Liam chuckles.

“Wait for me?” Zayn asks looking up at Liam.

“Sure.” Liam says throwing Zayn off how quickly he accepted.

“Okay.” Zayn smiles grabbing Liams wide wrist to lead him back into the bar. Ten comes around and Zayn lets his coworker take over as he goes to the back to get his things. Liam had started a game of pool with another man.

“Almost ready?” Zayn asks. Liam slips his hand across the bottom of Zayn’s back pulling him close.

“Almost.” Liam watches as the man misses to sink one of the solid balls. Zayn walks over to the chairs behind them and watches as Liam leans over the table to sink one of his balls and moves on to sink the mans balls to finish the game. His muscles straining against his shirt and plump small butt poking through his black jeans. Zayn’s so trained on Liams thick neck he doesn’t notice when Liam walks over ready to go.

“Ready?” Liam smiles holding out his arm.

“Yeah.” Zayn shutters as he licks his own lips while admiring Liams. He hooks his arm in Liams and they walk out together. Liam unlocks his car and Zayn goes over to the passengers side to hop in as Liam gets behind the wheel. Zayn acts fast grabbing Liams face pulling his body across the middle council to meet his lips. Liam kisses back his hands going to Zayn’s hips. They kiss for a while longer wrestling with each others tongues and their hands gripping onto anything they could grab. Zayn tried to climb completely over to get on top of Liam but Liam stops him separating their lips. Zayn moves down to Liam’s neck sucking and licking while tangling his fingers through Liams short hair.

“We should- my house.” Liams gasps.

“Yeah.” Zayn moans into Liams ear.

“Seatbelt.” Liam moans back. Zayn completely stops and sits back giving Liam a confused look.

“Really?” Zayn asks.

“What?” Liam says catching his breath.

“That’s what you moaned? Out of all the sexy things you could’ve said you moaned the word ‘seatbelt’?” Zayn chuckles.

“I’m sor- it just slipped out.” Liam blushes. Zayn laughs as Liam starts the car.

“I’m hard, I’m not thinking straight. pun intended.” Liam smirks.

“Just go.” Zayn sighs hiding his smile.

“Yes, okay.” Liam nods backing out of the bar.

“Do you mind?” Zayn asks holding up a cigarette.

“Nah.” Liam shakes his head returning his eyes to the road. The ride is mainly quiet with some Akon song playing through the speakers. Zayn noticed they were going to the more wealthy part of town and he desperately tries to hide his excitement. When they get to Liam’s door they run up to the door and Zayn waits patiently as Liam fingers through a dozen keys.

“Nope, wrong key.” Liam nervously chuckles.

“Why do you have so many keys?” Zayn sighs.

“I have a lot of places I need to get into.” Liam answers. He finally finds the right key but stops before opening up the door.

“Are you allergic to dogs?” He asks.

“No.” Zayn shakes his head.

“Cats?” Liam asks.

“Christ Liam, no just open the damn door.” Zayn says impatiently.

“Okay.” Liam nods opening the door.

“Molly! Zeus! Back!” Liam shouts as the two huge dogs go to greet Zayn. Zayn panics but tries his best to pet them. When Liam whistles they run over to the back door. Zayn is greeted by a fat cat that climbs down the stairs stoping to rub up on his legs. He reaches down to give it a quick pet when he hears Liam calling out.

“My room is up the stairs second door to the right!” Liam shouts. Zayn climbs up the stairs and goes to the second door on the right. He walks in and tries to flip on the light but nothing happens. He walks into the room with his hands out In front reaching out for the bed. He bumps into the bedside table making him hiss but flipping on the lamp. He sits on the bed and rubs his knee as he takes off his shoes and jeans. He looks around at the two posters on the wall. One had batman and the other had all the Marvel superheroes. He chuckles and leans back on the pillows crossing his legs and making himself comfortable. He hears footsteps and the doorknob turns and Liam walks in, out of breath.

“Okay, sorry the dogs were out of water.” Liam shyly smiles when he sees Zayn had taken off his pants.

“Nice posters.” Zayn smirks.

“Yeah, um- if it’s weird I can-”

“No, I like them too.” Zayn chuckles.

“Yeah? Who’s your favorite?” Liam asks.

“From marvel? or DC?” Zayn asks.

“Whichever.” Liam shrugs.

“Well, I like Ghost Rider.” Zayn shrugs.

“That’s cool!” Liam smiles.

“Yeah, you?” Zayn chuckles.

“Batman.” Liam nervously coughs.

“Okay so um, did- did.” Liam stutters.

“Undress Liam.” Zayn sighs while holding back a smile.

“Yeah.” Liam nods taking off his shirt. Zayn bites his lip when he sees Liams toned chest and abdomen. Liam walks over to the bedside table grabbing a condom and some lube with his jeans hanging low exposing a happy trail. Zayn couldn’t understand, how could someone be so hot but so goofy? Liam pulls down his pants and crawls between Zayn’s legs. Zayn’s breath catches in his throat and Liam’s large hands grab Zayns narrow hips sliding him down a bit. Liam connects their lips as Zayn’s fingers go into Liam’s hair again. They toy with each others tongues and Liam starts to grind down on Zayn’s bulge. Zayns head goes back as he gasps and moans. Liam takes the chance to kiss and suck at Zayns neck. Liam starts to kiss down his throat and stops at the skin between Zayns pecks. He licks and sucks at Zayns right nipple then moving to Zayn’s left making Zayns hips buck up. Liam places his hands on Zayn’s hips kissing down his stomach now. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Zayn’s boxers pulling them down. Zayn closes his eyes when he feels Liams warm hands grab his cock. Liam works his way up, starting with zayns balls then kissing and licking up the length. It’s not long till Liam  
is bobbing his head up and down Zayn’s dick. Zayn is clutching the sheets, moaning and panting for more. When Zayn feels the same old coil in his lower belly he pushes Liam off. He climbs over Liam and starts to suck on Liams neck. Liam arches off the bed and let’s Zayn kiss and suck everywhere. Zayn moves lower and puts his mouth over Liams bulge. Liams eyes are dark as he looks down at Zayn and lets out the sexiest moan. Zayn slides Liam’s boxers down his muscular legs and plays with the head. Liam is a lot bigger then Zayn imagined exciting Zayn more. Zayn works the opposite way Liam did starting from the top of Liams dick and making his way to the bottom. Zayn takes in as much of Liams dick as he can making Liam squirm. Zayn finally takes his mouth off Liam and grabs the condom from the other side of the bed. He rips it open with his teeth and slips it on Liams dick adding some extra lube. He climbs off of Liam and lays with his head in the pillows and his ass in the air.

“Fuck me.” Zayn pants. Liam climbs up to his knees and behind Zayn. He grabs the lube squeezing some on his fingers. Zayn waits to feel Liam work him out with his fingers but instead he feels Liam’s mouth. Liam spreads Zayn’s cheeks and puts his mouth on Zayn’s hole. Zayn gasps and jolts forward moaning loudly. Liam sucks and licks before sitting up to smack Zayn’s ass.

“This good?” Liam asks gruffly.

“Fuck yes.” Zayn whines. Liam smacks Zayn’s ass again as he works his finger into Zayn’s hole. Zayn is a moaning mess and Liam continues to smack and squeeze Zayn’s ass. Before Liam can add a third finger Zayn grabs his wrist.

“Get in me now. I’m not going to last.” Zayn pants. His face was sweaty and his body was cramping for a release. Liam nods and lines himself up with Zayn’s hole. He slowly works in the head and slowly sliding his shaft in with no protest from Zayn. When Liams completely in Zayn he moans and starts to slowly move.

“mumpfff.” Zayn tries to speak.

“What?” Liam gasps.

“F-faster.” Zayn shutters moving his face out of the pillows. Liam nods and starts to move faster. When Zayn begs for more he starts to slam in and out of Zayn with as much force as he can. Zayn jolts every time Liam hits his prostate giving him goosebumps making his body vibrate with pleasure. Liams thrusts become so hard they make the bed squeak and the bedside table move. Zayn lifts himself by holding onto the bed frame and Liam reaches down to jerk Zayn off at the same rhythm as his thrusts. Zayn tries to warn Liam but before he knows it he cums on to Liam’s hand and grunts as his body tightens. Liams thrust become messy and soon he’s coming too. They’re both panting and Liam slowly pulls out making Zayn hiss.

“S-sorry.” Liam tries catching his breath. They both lay down and just stare at the ceiling trying to catch their breath.

“That, that was fucking amazing.” Zayn says. Liam chuckles next to him and starts to get up. He comes back from the restroom at the other side of the room with a towel to clean them both up, he takes off the condom tying it and throwing it away. By the time he’s done Zayn is out like a light and Liam slips on his boxers and Zayns then helping Zayn under the covers. Liam also lays down and falls asleep in no time.

The next morning Zayn quickly makes his way to the restroom to pee. His body is sore and his throat hurts. He lazily smiles at the fact he hadn’t been fucked like that in a long while. He goes over to the sink and brushes his teeth with his finger, splashing some water on his face and kneading through his short white hair. He starts to make his way back to the room when he notices some mascara on the sink.He picks it up and squints in confusion. He looks at the other side of the sink seeing some more make up. The cabinet is slightly open and he goes over to look inside. There’s tampons and different face masks and perfumes. He gasps and closes the cabinet quickly.

fuck

He slept with someone who isn’t single. The same old feeling in his chest returns, he feels angry. In college boys who were in denial would use Zayn to explore but return to their girlfriends at the end of the day making Zayn feel used. Anger pumps through his veins when he goes back to the room to collect his clothes. Liam’s still softly snoring and even though Zayn wanted to slap him he just started to put on his jeans. He dials a taxi and quietly tells them the address. He gets completely dressed walking out of the room. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs the same fat cat from last night is there and starts to meow loudly.

“Shhh no.” Zayn begs the feline. But it continues to meow. Zayn freezes when he hears footsteps behind him.

“Hey.” Liam lazily smiles as he slips on a white shirt. Zayn swallows and hears the horn of the cab he called. Liam looks out the window and scrunches up his face.

“A taxi? I could’ve taken you to your car.” Liam looks at Zayn. Zayn can’t find his words, he has too much to say.

“Yeah uh, no I’m good.” Zayn says walking over to the door. Liam puts his hand on the door and tries to meet Zayns eyes.

“No breakfast?” He asks.

“No.” Zayn shakes his head reaching out for the knob.

“Is there something wrong?” Liam asks.

“No! Just get out of the way Liam!” Zayn snaps.

“Bu-”

“Now!” Zayn says again looking at Liam. Liam sighs and moves out of the way. Zayn opens the door and slips out without a word and walks out the driveway to the taxi. He tells the driver the address of the bar and tries not to look back.

“Hello?” Zayn calls as he closes the door to his apartment.

“In here!” He hears Leigh call from the kitchen. He walks in to the smell of breakfast and sits at the table. His roommate and best friend Leigh-Anne humming to a song in her headphone.

“Hey babe!” She says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey.” Zayn lazily smiles.

“Where did you go last night?” She asks taking off her headphone and pausing her music.

“I met someone.” Zayn says. Leigh’s head whips around making her curly hair bounce a couple of times.

“What!?” She smiles.

“I slept with someone last night.” Zayn chuckles.

“Hot or Not?” Leigh asks closing the fridge and putting some orange juice in front of Zayn.

“Hot.” Zayn smiles.

“And then? Did you get a number?” She says sitting next to him with her food.

“I don’t think his girlfriend would want me to have his number.” Zayn says drinking some juice.

“No.” Leigh says with a mouth full of food.

“Oh yeah.” Zayn nods.

“Oh my god.” Leigh shakes her head.

“What is it with guys? Why can’t they just tell me the truth.” Zayn grumbles.

“I guess it’s easier to lie, did u ask if he was single?” Leigh asks.

“Well, no.” Zayn sighs.

“Damn.” Leigh says eating some more of her eggs.

“Oh well.” Zayn shrugs.

“Yeah, oh well.” Leigh nods.

“Oh! Get ready.” Zayn says getting up sliding his glass over to her.

“Why?” Leigh asks sipping some juice.

“It’s safaa’s birthday.” He says.

“Yay I get to visit the Malik’s!” Leigh cheers.

“Bartender!” a familiar voice calls. Zayns breath gets caught in his throat and he slowly turns hoping it’s just his imagination.

“What can I do for you?” Zayn asks flatly.

“Um, a bud please.” Liam says sitting down. Zayn nods and retrieves a beer for Liam. He slides it over to him and moves away before any conversation can spark up. He walks over to Leigh on the other side of the bar and taps on her hand. She looks up from her phone and he leans in.

“Across the bar, grey henley.” Zayn whispers. Leigh look back down at her phone and Zayn moves out the way so she can casually look at Liam.

“The hot taken guy?” Leigh asks.

“Yeah, his names Liam.” Zayn says wiping the bar.

“He is hot.” Leigh giggles.

“He is.” Zayn whines.

“Did he talk to you?” She asks.

“He ordered a beer but I think he was expecting more.” Zayn says.

“Bartender!” Some drunk man calls.

“I’ll go kick his ass.” Leigh smiles.

“Please.” Zayn laughs and walks over to the costumer. He helps the man to the restroom when he hears his coworker come in.

“I’m here mate.” Julian says.

“Cool. um, nothing special but the two guys at the pool table did seem to get into a small heated argument, so just watch them I guess.” Zayn shrugs and Julian nods. Zayn walks over to Leigh telling her he was ready. She tells him to start the car that she had to run to restroom real quickly.

“Sure thing.” He says taking the keys and getting ready to walkout.

He starts Leigh’s car and flips through radio channels for something to listen to. There’s a knock at the window who Zayn thinks is Leigh so he unlocks the car. But the body that steps in is a lot heavier than Leigh’s.

“Zayn.” A deep voice says.

“Get out!” Zayn panics.

“Woah! hey it’s me.” Liam dodges Zayns hands.

“Christ Liam! Don’t do that!” Zayn pants.

“I’m sorry.” Liam laughs.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Zayn grumbles.

“I’m- I’m not.” Liam bites back a smile.

“My friend will be here soon, get out.” Zayn rolls his eyes.

“What happened the other morning?” Liam asks.

“Get out.” Zayn repeats.

“Wait no, please tell me why your so upset.” Liam begs.

“Why? Why does it matter?” Zayn asks.

“I thought- I don’t know-”

“That we would be something?” Zayn laughs. Liam looks up at him hurt and Zayn scoffs.

“We did it doggy style Liam, I couldn’t make it more obvious.” Zayn shakes his head and looks away.

“I was just wondering if-”

“It was just a hookup Liam! A simple fuck!” Zayn snaps.

“I don’t believe that.” Liam says softly.

“Well believe it.” Zayn rolls his eyes again. Leigh walks up to the passenger door and looks in confused.

“Get out.” Zayn sighs. Liam looks at him a few more seconds before opening the door.

“Hi.” Liam says to Leigh.

“Oh, uh hel-.” Leigh can’t finish because Liam turns to leave. She climbs in and looks at Zayn.

“What was that about?” She asks.

“Liam trying to ask me why I’m upset.” Zayn rolls his eyes.

“Did you tell him?” She asks.

“No.” Zayn shakes his head and starts to back out.

“Zayn.” Leigh says with a poker face.

“What?” He asks.

“What did I tell you about not saying what’s on your mind?” She crosses her arms.

“He knows, he’s playing dumb.” Zayn shrugs.

“hm.” Leigh says dropping the conversation.

It’s about a week later Zayn finds himself at the park with a tangle of dogs at his feet. Zayn sometimes dog sits for a few of his neighbors. It’s some extra cash and Zayn still hadn’t brought Safaa a birthday gift.

“Sit! Heal! Damn it- fuck.” Zayn says trying not to let the dogs drag him across the park. He had four big dogs and three small ones and the weather was nice so he decided he was gonna bring them to the dog park. He finally makes his way to the bench and unhooks their leashes one at a time. He watches as they dash off to play and run around. He sits back and enjoys the sun that’s seeping through the big tree above him. He listens to the sound of kids laughing and the dogs parking. When his phone vibrates he reaches into his pocket to see who it was that was texting him the past hour and half. Leigh had sent him a few messages saying that an extremely good looking woman walked into the animal shelter she works at. She goes in to explain how cute she looked picking out a kitten. Following with a “it was for her husband :/” Zayn laughs and sends back some encouraging texts.

“Molly!” He hears that stupid voice call from behind. When he looks up to see the same German shepherd from Liams house getting humped by one of the dogs Zayn was taking care of.

“Shit.” Zayn gets up and runs over to try and separate the two dogs. Liam also runs over but Zayn pays no attention to him.

“C'mon Pickles.” Zayn grunts trying to get him off. Finally the dogs separate and Zayn quickly clips in Pickles to his leash to walk him over to the bench. Liam also hooks his dog on a leash and Zayn avoids his gaze. He hears Liams footsteps walk over.

“I didn’t know you had a dog.” Liam chuckles.

“He’s not mine.” Zayn says looking down at the dog who’s eyes were still trained on Molly.

“Friend of yours?” Liams asks.

“Neighbor.” Zayn replies.

“He’s cute.” Liam says sitting next to Zayn.

“Thanks, I’ll tell his owner that. Anything else?” Zayn looks over at Liam. He notices that Liam had let his beard grow out and Zayn had to hide the lump that built up in his throat. He had a thing for facial hair okay?

“Nope.” Liam replies pleasantly.

“I gotta go.” Zayn says getting up.

“No you don’t.” Liam says casually.

“Excuse me?” Zayn asks annoyed.

“You just got here. I doubt you brought the dogs to play only for- four minutes.” Liam says squinting from the the sun and looking at Zayn.

“Fuck off. ” Zayn rolls his eyes trying to get Pickles to move.

“Gladly. After you tell me why you hate me? Were you not okay with something I did?” Liam asks the last part lowly.

“No that’s not it.” Zayn sighs.

“Then what?” Liam asks standing up as well.

“Why do you wanna know so bad!?” Zayn asks annoyed.

“For future reference.” Liam shrugs.

“Oh here’s a thing! Next time be single.” Zayn says walking away to get his dogs. Liam doesn’t follow but he looked confused. Zayn packs up the dogs and with less energy they’re a bit easier to walk.

 

It’s been a month since he’s seen Liam and he’s actually been getting back in the game. The other night he went on a date with some guy Leigh knows from work Greg. Nothing special but Zayn hates when his phone is dry so why not keep him around? He had the early shift today so he didn’t have to close up. Tonight a new theme park opens up and Leigh borrowed her dads van so Zayn, Leigh and few of his friends were going.

When six swung around the bar had died out so he went to the back to collect his things. When he heard a knock at the door he panicked, he opens the blinds to see it was just Leigh. For some odd reason a part of him was a bit disappointed it wasn’t Liam.

“Ready?” Leigh smiles with her lips painted some pretty purple color.

“Yeah, just gotta grab my phone.” He says.

“Please Zayn, please.” Leigh begged.

“No.” Zayn shook his head.

“It’s not that scary.” She whined.

“I don’t do roller coasters, you know that.” He says.

“Zayyyyn.” She jumps up and down.

“Nope.” Zayn laughs popping some popcorn into his mouth.

“Please!” She tries one more time.

“No Le.” Zayn shakes his head.

“Fine.” She huffs.

“Hey.” He hears Greg.

“Hey.” Zayn smiles. He leaves a quick kiss on Leigh’s cheek.

“Greg! go on the rollercoaster with me!” Leigh says.

“Okay, sure.” He agrees and they walk over to the line. Zayn sits on the brick wall outside the ride and takes out his phone. When his phone warns him about low battery he closes it and looks around the park. After promising himself to get a funnel cake later, he spots Liam. On Liams arm is a small curly haired girl. Her hair isn’t as curly as Leigh’s but it sits on top of her head framing her face. She’s very slim and looks tiny in the Bambi shirt she’s wearing. Liam looks good as ever, his beard was thicker and the black athletic shirt clung to his toned muscles magically. So there she was, the girlfriend. Zayn rolls his eyes and tries to spot Leigh and Greg on the ride.

After some more rides and two funnel cakes, Leigh decides she wants to win a stuffed animal so zayn and Greg pitch in to help. When they’re playing this one game where they have to make a stream of water into a clowns mouth Zayn spots Liam again. Him and his girlfriend had just gotten off a ride. The sound of a buzzer going off catches his attention.

“Winner!” the man behind the counter calls pointing to Greg. Leigh jumps up and cheers while Greg stands up as well and asks her which one she wants. She decides to go with a pink bear in a Hawaiian shirt. The guy behind the game grabbed the bear handing it to Greg. At this time Liam had spotted Zayn so Zayn grabbed Greg and started to kiss him sloppily with a lazy tongue. Greg wrapped his arms around Zayn and Zayn let out a moan for show. Zayn glanced over Gregs shoulder to catch Liam staring who quickly looked hurt. Zayn grabbed Greg’s hand and ignored the look Leigh gave him.

“Good job babe.” Zayn said while smiling and glanced over at Liam. They met eyes as Zayn was walking away and Zayn couldn’t help but feel bad when Liams smile was replaced with a frown.

Everyone was getting into the van and before Zayn could climb in Greg grabbed his hips.

“Zayn?” He said nervously.

“Yeah?” Zayn answered as he climbs back out the van.

“I- I uh- I don’t think we’re gonna workout.” Greg said looking at the floor.

“Why?” Zayn asks.

“I- I just don’t feel anything with us.” Greg says nervously.

“Oh, okay.” Zayn says climbing back into the van.

“That’s it?” Greg asks.

“What did you want?” Zayn squints.

“It’s just that- after that kiss I thought-”

“No.” Zayn says climbing to the back of the van as Leigh’s friend slides the door shut and they take off.

“Yes mom I will.” Zayn laughs as he opens the doors to his favorite book store.

“I love you son.” Zayns mom says through the phone.

“I love you too mom.” Zayn says before they both hang up. Zayn scans the aisles picking a few interesting titles but nothing catching his eye so he decides to just re read one of his favorite comic books. He walks over to the coffee shop they had in the store and orders his favorite drink. After they call his name he goes over grabbing the cup then making himself comfortable by this huge window. It was a cloudy day and so he found himself slipping in his headphones playing his slower playlist.

He’s half way through the comic book and almost completely done with his coffee when he feels someone join him across the table. He looks up and sees Liam smiling. Zayn glances back down to the book but when he sees Liam getting up he takes his headphones out.

“Yes?” he asks Liam.

“Well, hello there.” Liam smiles sitting back down.

“Hi.” Zayn says pausing his music.

“How’ve you been?” Liam asks.

“Good.” Zayn answers.

“How’s your boyfriend?” Liam asks a little less pleasantly.

“Gone.” Zayn says.

“Haven’t seen you at the bar.” Liam says.

“I’m on break for a little, have you been going every night or something?” Zayn crosses his arms.

“Or something.” Liam chuckles.

“For what?” Zayn asks.

“I’ve been looking for you.” Liam says leaning into Zayn.

“For?” Zayn squints.

“You can’t talk okay?” Liam says timidly.

“Excu-”

“No, I’m not going to excuse you. Please just let me talk.” Liam asks.

“Fine.” Zayn sighs and leans back.

“The other day at the park you told me to be single next time, which confused me because I am single. The night I took you home I was single, I haven’t been in relationship since like, a year ago. Now this led me to think that you probably saw some girly stuff in my restroom, or maybe She left her clothes laying around downstairs. That’s not my girlfriend, I thought I had made it clear I was gay but maybe there was still some confusion. So Zayn, I’m gay. I have a roommate who’s in fact gay herself. Her name is Jade and we’ve known each other since diapers. Is that what you were talking about?” Liam finishes.

“You lie.” Zayn crosses his arms.

“Why do you say that?” Liam asks.

“Bec- jus- okay, if your telling me the truth I want you to tell me how she looks.” Zayn smirks.

“She has really curly hair and she’s super tiny and she has darkish skin.” Liam says with ease.

“I- um,”

“Look! here she comes now.” Liam smiles. Zayn turns to see the same girl that was with Liam on the night they went to the theme park approaching them with an arm full of books.

“Liam I was gonna as-”

“Jade! this is Zayn, Zayn this is Jade.” Liam smiles.

“Oh this is the cute bartender you were telling me about?” Jade asks Liam.

“I uh- yeah.” Liam blushes.

“Uh hi.” Zayn holds a hand out for Jade to shake.

“Hi Zayn, I’m Liams best friend.” Jade smiles and shakes his hand.

“Liam, I was gonna ask if you were gonna end up buying anything.” Jade asks Liam.

“No, I’m good.” Liam smiles.

“Okay I’m gonna go pay for these.” Jade smiles at both men before walking off.

“That’s Jade.” Liam smiles.

“Fine, I was wrong. Now what?” Zayn asks.

“I want you to go on a date with me.” Liams smile widens.

“for the la-”

“It might’ve been just a hook up to you but I would like to take you out to dinner. If it doesn’t go well I promise to leave you alone, I’ll find a new favorite bar and another bartender to bother.” Liam says.

“Bu-” Zayn begins

“Ah-Ah! yes or no.” Liam shakes his head.

“Fine! okay yes.” Zayn huffs.

“Great! I’ll pick you up tomorrow?” Liam asks.

“What time?” Zayn asks.

“Six, could I have your number for your address?” Liam holds out his iPhone.

“Yeah sure.” Zayn says typing in his number.

“Thanks zayn, I can’t wait.” Liam says smiling and walking away.

“Yeah.” Zayn says quietly.

When Liam is a safe distance away Zayn smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. He gets those stupid butterflies in his stomach and he’ll never admit it but, he can’t wait either.


End file.
